


Beijos makes everything better

by eternomadridismo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternomadridismo/pseuds/eternomadridismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 times Kaka kissed Cristiano and 1 time Cristiano kissed Kaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't leave me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886683) by [eternomadridismo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternomadridismo/pseuds/eternomadridismo). 



> i was in the middle of continuing my other fic but i’m gonna go back to 2010 bc i was looking at my criska folder and started having feelings about 2010 because how could i NOT
> 
> so i guess this is sort of the prequel of my other fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/2886683/chapters/6442931

It was towards the end of April 2011, the normally warm temperature has now drop considerably. But still, the dry humidity doesn’t change the cold air surrounding Mestalla Stadium. Its stands are packed with a full house, roughly about 55.000 people, and how can it not? It will witness the most anticipated clash of the season, between two giants of Spain; Real Madrid and FC Barcelona. While some doubt Barcelona’s credibility of being “Spain”, it’s biggest club, FC Barcelona is still admired by children and parents alike.

“Alright. This is the one we’re waiting for. The big one”, Mourinho began his pre match pep talk. He glared at his team one by one, and under the menacing stare not even one of them dared to move a muscle. By his team, it even includes his Assistant, Aitor Karanka; who’s busy focusing on his shoelaces.  
“After much consideration- judging on your performance during training and against Spurs that is- we have decided on playing this line up”, in which he got up and start writing names with small, colourful dots on the white board.

“Casillas- Arbeloa, Ramos, Carvalho, Marcelo- Pepe, Alonso- Khedira, Özil, Di María- Ronaldo”, is written in the white board. Of course this particular defensive line up (if you can call it that) caused different reaction from the players. Many of them mouthed the line up with their mouth left open and some even recounted the players-as if not believing that’s it-, but still, eleven.

“To answer your question, yes, Pepe, you’ll be playing in the middle. i’m hoping you can take care of Messi. I saw what Pep brought out and it’s just like what you would think-minus Valdez and Puyol- and maybe we won't have too many occasions with the ball, but I’m sure we’ll disrupt the play-“, Mourinho’s words slowly faded in Cristiano’s ear. He loved his manager and everything, but he just want to play. He glanced at his fellow neighbours; Sami and Kaka. Both of them are still hanging by Mourinho’s words like it’s a lifeline. But there’s something different in Kaka’s expression. Is it, sadness? Disappointment? Cristiano knows Kaka too well for him to know when his friend is feeling bad.

“Cristiano, can you hear me?”, suddenly Mourinho’s words slapped Cristiano out of his thoughts. Kaka gave a sharp nudge to Cristiano’s ribs, and it made Cristiano looked up to his manager and gave him the most innocent look in hope of looking analytical instead of obtuse.

“I said you need to cut inside and show Barcelona what depth means, did you hear me?”, said Mourinho while pointing at Cristiano’s red dot in the whiteboard. Just a few minutes out of focus and the board is already filled with colourful lines that’s overlapping from one another, he can’t even tell which dot Mourinho meant if he hadn’t point it.

“Um, yeah, Mister, alright”, said Cristiano, still continuing looking (hopefully) analytical. He even added a couple of nods for good measure. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kaka giving the smallest, tiniest sign of a grin.

Looking a bit sceptical, Mourinho raised his eyebrow but continue his lecture for another 15 minutes.

“Okay, I’ll be standing on the sideline as usual, and try to end this game with eleven men okay?”, Mow ended his talk with a joke referring to MARCA’s recent article about how neither of Mourinho’s team can manage ending the game with full eleven men on the pitch. The players left the dressing room one by one with a grin on their face.

Kaka immediately stood up after Mou ended his ‘lecture’. He was preparing to walk out when a hand grasped his arm. It was Cristiano.

“Hey, you’re okay right? Mou’s gonna sub you in the second half, don't worry..”, Cris said with a frown in between his eyebrow, his hands are still clutching Kaka’s arm softly.  
Kaka gave him a weak smile, “I’m fine. You’re gonna score today, Cris, I can just feel it”, he tried to show his famous grin.

They’re now the last one in the Dressing room, with their teammates no doubt, already roaming the pitch stealing warm ups.

“Come on, you need to get to the pitch, they can’t start without you..”, Kaka still faking a smile.  
But Cristiano stood in his ground, as stiff as when Mourinho started his prep talk. 

Kaka took a step closer to Cristiano and brings their forehead touching each other- his hands carefully stood away from Cristiano’s hair because he doesn’t wanna ruin the hair that he witnessed was styled for 20 minutes- then he pecked Cristiano’s cheek. “There, I’m all better”, Kaka whispered silently.  
He saw Cristiano’s eyes suddenly lit up, like someone inside just open the brown curtain. Cristiano gave him a small smile and with silent understanding they walked out of the dressing room with Cristiano’s hand on Kaka’s waist and Kaka’s hand on Cristiano’s shoulder.


	2. Second time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m very bias here, writing this opened up old wounds and if you’re a hardcore or sensitive cule i advice you to skip this

The game is exactly what you think El Clasico on a final would be like; fiery, dirty, violent, and unrestrained; with both teams sharing it’s share of ugly moments. Backed by ultras from both sides in the background, the players are all fumed up, all friendships between opposite clubs forgotten after both teams stood on either side of the pitch.  
Even those who sat on the bench got the contagious spirit of the warriors on the pitch. They relentlessly yelled on top of their lungs, not even minding the pesky journalist hanging near them, desperately trying to catch every angry words that poured out.

On the 16th minutes, Xabi Alonso almost got a replay of his now famous incident with Nigel de Jong as his own country teammate, Sergio Busquets, let out a high boot challenge (studs up) that suspiciously ‘almost’ caught his unalarmed chest for the second time. To the fans and team’s fury though, the incident was awarded merely a free kick. On an almost similar occasion in South Africa, the incident was awarded a yellow card, and that one got criticised heavily.

As the game goes on, the fouls become wilder. On the 28th minutes, David Villa attempted a dive after his country teammate Alvaro Arbeloa ‘bumped’ into him and his already boiled up anger was raised to the surface as Arbeloa with ‘help’ of his fellow country teammate Sergio Ramos attempted to ‘assist’ Villa back on his feet. This accident too, made both benches jumped to their feet although the Barcelona guys (to no one’s surprise) cloud the referee the fastest.

With both teams struggling to find the back of the net -although on couple of occasions there are offside calls in which on a replay turns out it isn’t, nearby shots to the post, disallowed goal, and everything that would happen if you put fifa on simulation just to try it out- break was most needed. And throughout all the nail biting, hair grasping, anxious feet tapping, deathly glare (especially occurring between Iker and his defenders) the game was extended to extra time. Even those who had been sitting on the bench showed sign of tiredness, some even looked like they joined the play physically.

Kaka had been watching the game intently, and more once he even joined his other teammates defend their bullied friends. Kaka wasn’t too happy in particular when Cristiano got fouled one too many times, he felt like his friend wasn't protected enough. He wasn't even mad when Mou decided to bring Adebayor for Mesut, because he understand that Mou- like every madridista- is looking for a goal, therefore bringing on a striker. While Mesut was one of the guys who defend the crest passionately, Kaka knows Mesut couldn’t play for full 90 minutes.

They keep looking at the clock, preparing if this goes to penalties. With 2 more substitution left for Real Madrid and 3 for Barca, both coaches sent both sides to warm up. If this indeed goes to penalties, the fresher the legs, the better. And from what it looks like, on the pitch right now are 22 tired wobbly legs, and the chance for passing incompletion and dumb howlers are higher than ever, so change is really needed.

And then- even long dark tunnel found a light at the end. On the 103rd minutes, hero of the day, Cristiano Ronaldo headed home Di Maria’s pinpoint floating cross into Pinto’s goal. All eyes was on the ball as it goes in like it’s on super slow motion, and Cristiano hanging on air (floating? flying?) on progress. Then, as if someone just unmute the tv, the sound in Mestalla was unbearable. Loud grunts from Barcelona supporters and players alike, and cheers of joy from Real Madrid supporters and players join into one. The noise create weird muffled echo as the Real Madrid bench hopped up and down, some facing the stands as if conducting one of the world’s biggest orchestra, while others can’t stop yelling and hugging man tears out of each other. The supporters pointed at Cristiano while yelling and jumping hysterically at the 80 Million man, who at that moment was priceless. Cristiano slid on the ground, screaming as he scored against FC Barcelona in which at that time people branded as the best in the world, and not even 20 seconds later he was crowded by his teammates.

Blinded with tears, Kaka screamed in the face of an unsuspecting Mesut Ozil. The latter screamed in response, after he got his act together that was. He saw that the German was too, blinded with tears. At that moment he felt more intact with his teammates, brotherly bond between them was so strong he can feel the madridismo blood running in all their veins.  
But it isn't over yet. Barcelona won’t exactly give up even if there’s barely time. A couple of time they risked in Iker’s goal (Alves hit the net), and in desperate measure they even let Pique upfront, and it was almost 1-1 if only Di Maria didn’t tackle Messi, in which it award him his second booking and he had to go off. Di Maria looked sadly at Mourinho, sorry that they don't finish the game with full eleven men on the pitch.  
And then it’s over. The referee blown the final whistle, and Real Madrid won their 18th Copa del Rey Title dramatically against the arch rival, FC Barcelona.

The final whistle was like a signal for them to invade the pitch. He saw Iker immediately dropped to the ground holding his face inside his shirt, no doubt crying madridismo tears. As a captain he need a moment for finally completing his own silverware collection with a club of his childhood.  
Kaka immediately seeked Cristiano, who’s already crowded by a bunch of his teammates and rivals alike. Cristiano looked at him from the gap of Sese’s neck, and even with such small window Kaka can sense Cristiano smiling at him. He waited until the crowd disappeared one by one before finally hugging his friend. The hug was short lived because the other half of his teammates are already screaming at both Cristiano and Kaka to help lifting Mourinho in the air.

They will never, ever, forget this day.

 

**

After cooling down in the dressing room (which includes Pipa- without even an ounce of alcohol in his blood yet- dancing and prancing around in his underwear), Kaka decided to go outside to meet Dani Alves. Dani is his friend from Brazil National Team and Kaka needs to talk about what happened on the pitch today. His evil plan was postponed when Cristiano realised Kaka left his seat.

“Whoa, where are you going?”, Cristiano drop the water bottle which was on his hands.  
“Dani Alves”, Kaka said calmly. “We need to talk”, he added.  
“Why?”, Cristiano raised his eyebrow suspiciously.  
“I need to talk about the game today”, Kaka answered, ready to turn around to face the door once more.  
“Wait”, Cristiano said, standing up so Kaka towered over him just a bit. Cristiano tilt his head, as if reading Kaka’s expression before finally resting a kiss on his cheek. “There, you’re not mad anymore.”. Cristiano repeated more-or-less what Kaka said before they left the dressing room earlier.

Weirdly, Kaka indeed lost his anger at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xabi’s karate kick: ironically, on the same occasion in wc his spain teammates run towards the pitch when the accident occurred, and busquets was one of those who went to xabi’s aid.  
> villa’s dive: to me is still the funniest thing ever in an el clasico, well, that and fabio’s piggyback ride on messi lool


	3. Stream of touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before and after the game against Valencia (Sernando implied)

** Third time **

 

 

 

It is 4 hours until the long awaited match against Valencia away at Mestalla. Most of the team are in Iker’s room because captain always get the best, and therefore biggest room. Although usually Iker’s already napping by this hour, all the commotion in his living room made him gave up.He decided best to be up just to keep on lookout for his teammates, who most of the time resemblance a bunch of 5 year olds rather than professional football players. Without his supervision, it won't surprise him if he found Sergio breaking who knows what. 

 

“A bittersweet ending to Real Madrid’s end of trophy drought”, said the headline on Canal+. An attractive blond presenter with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes filled the television screen. She opened the news with a big smile that highlight her pearly white teeth, “Copa del Rey’s cup didn't have a chance to breathe the Madrid air for long. Unfortunately, on the parade it got run over by the celebrating Real Madrid bus. Sergio Ramos, Real Madrid’s second captain-“, Iker turned down the volume with a worried glance to Sergio, who was smirking at his phone.

 

“He’s texting you-know-who, Iker. Not even an earthquake would disturb him by this point.”, said Cristiano who had one arm over Kaka’s shoulder and the other on his phone. Iker don’t need to ask him who you-know-who was. Fernando Torres.

It was a well known fact in the team that Sergio and Fernando are close. Sergio even ended up joining Fernando as Pepsi’s spokesperson just so they could meet up outside national team duties. And Iker knew how much Sergio hated Pepsi. 

Just the day before, Sergio showed up all smiles to training (even more than usual) and he brought a reeking cupcake which smelled like he had had it for several days. After a short investigation, turns out Fernando sent the cupcake all the way from London just to cheer Sergio after he dropped the cup. 

 

“Hey Cris, how do you connect to the hotel wifi again?”, asked Kaka, who pronounced wifi like “wiffy”. Cristiano thought he looked adorable with glasses and a macbook on his lap. 

“What?”, Kaka said with a confused look that made him look 12 years old. Cristiano’s thought must’ve etched on his face. _I might as well write it on my forehead_ , he cursed himself before leaning to help Kaka with his _wiffy_.

 

“You know, a month ago _I_ mispronounced wifi in front of Cris and he laughed like a maniac. For like an hour.”, Marcelo mumbled to Pepe with a pout. Pepe gave a grunt and shrug as he throw his card to the middle of the table.

Opposite him, Higuain had a huge grin on his face. He never keep his pokerface during the game for more than two turns although mostly ended up being the winner. “Well, _duh._ It’s _Kaka_.”, he grinned at Garay, who gave him a high five for some reason.

“Whoops, looks like we spoke too soon..”, said Garay not even a minute later as they all saw Kaka leaving his seat to take a phone call outside. “Trouble in paradise already?”, he grinned at his peers.

“You guys are so mean, I swear-“, Pepe snorted while re-ordering the card in his hand. “You _do_ know that Carol is about to deliver their second child any day now, right?”

“I bet they’re gonna name it Cristiano..”, Higuain snickered as he threw an ace full house to the card pile. Marcelo looked at Higuain in awe for full 20 seconds, as if he found a whole new level of respect to him.

“Yeah, they would”, said Pepe sarcastically. “The famous baby girl name of 2011, Cristiano. Messi would be so je-“, Pepe stopped in the middle of his sentence to grin apologetically to the Argentine duo. Joking about Messi is sometimes a sensitive topic to talk in front of the Argentine pair, even if they seemed fine about it.

 

Not even ten minutes passed when Kaka returned to the room. When he got behind Cristiano he caressed Cristiano’s hair to mark his presence before whispering something in his ear. He had a glow in his features that wasn’t there before the phone call. Cristiano looked at him in a surprised but happy way, exclaiming a loud congratulation to Kaka. Realising they had twelve pair of eyes in their direction, Kaka finally cried out to the room, “Carol’s water just broke. She’s on her way to hospital right now.”

Immediately everyone gather to congratulate Kaka. Iker was the only one who had a serious look on his face, “Wait so you’re gonna miss the game, or?”, before grimacing as Sergio prodded his foot. “No, but I’ll fly immediately after the game”, answered Kaka still with that same glow.

 

 

**

 

Needless to say Mourinho decided to rest some key players and play with those who didn't play in the final. A risky thing since Barcelona was already 8 points clear of the team. 

They ended up playing 4-4-2 with Casillas; Albiol, Garay, Carvalho, Nacho; Lass, Granero; Kaka, Canales, Benzema; Higuain.

This means putting Cristiano on the bench to rest him rather than letting him go on to edge Messi in number of goals. Cristiano only wanted to help the team in anyway possible, so he sit on the bench as instructed.

On the other hand, Valencia decided to go on full force with their best XI:Guaita; Miguel, Stankevicius, Ricardo Costa, Mathieu; Madura, Topal, Ever Banega; Pablo, Soldado, Mata.

 

The team looked convincing with most of their touches, clearly the Copa Del Rey (incidentally held 3 days ago at the very same stadium) is giving them a big confidence boost. Benzema and Higuain showing the doubters that they can work together while Kaka showed his best game in ages. Valencia, being the third best team in Spain looked toothless against Real Madrid’s “second string” during the first half.

With the score 6-1, in which Higuain netted hattrick, while Benzema and Kaka had 2 goals each, Mourinho decided to send Xabi Alonso for Sergio Canales, who had an okay game. Canales looked dejected to go off, but he walked out the pitch as instructed and took Xabi’s place on the bench. His neighbour, Mesut smiled at him before handing him his water bottle. Mesut’s Spanish wasn't that good so usually he communicated during a mixture of English or some bizarre sign language.

Exactly five minutes later Mou gestured Cristiano to join him at the sideline. Cristiano recognise the gesture but was surprised when he found out that it’s the hattrick hero that he would be replacing. It came as a surprise because Pipita didn’t show any sign of slowing down. With a slight apologetic look to Pipa, Cristiano entered the field.

 

Now that Cristiano joined the play and the team being five goals up, he was determined to score more goals. It was proven difficult since Valencia looked more menacing since their consolation goal.

Understanding Cristiano’s goal, Kaka wanted to help him as much as he could. Their first chance came in the 74th minutes but Cristiano couldn't reached Kaka’s ball as it ended going out.

The Valencia players also understood Cristiano goal, but they won’t go down without a fight. During the 79th minutes, they made Cristiano fell awkwardly near the box. Cristiano was stricken of the injury scare and he kept holding his wrist on the ground. Suddenly, a warm hand reached his temple and he felt a lips on his forehead. A look above and he saw it was Kaka, mumbling softly, “There. You’re okay.”, and with that he forgot that he was on the ground in Mestalla, with 55.000 spectators watching them; all he knew is that Kaka’s brown eyes felt so honest, genuine, and sincere that Cristiano wished to look at it forever. That is, until out of nowhere the ref blew the whistle and disturbed Cristiano’s musings. Then Kaka offered Cristiano his hand to help him stand up.

 

Being on the pitch for 24 minutes wasn't enough for Cristiano to score. On the contrary, it was Valencia who seemed to regain all of their composure and ended up scoring two goals. 

Cristiano was a bit upset during Mourinho’s post match speech. He kept playing the game over and over in his head while assessing what he did wrong. He ended up being disoriented in his thought, and was one of the last players to celebrate seeing Nacho back in the dressing room safely (Nacho got an injury scare on the 88th minutes and left the pitch while limping). He was actually as slow as Mesut and Sami on the news uptake, and both German was the one who didn't understand Spanish.

Cristiano was so deep inside his thought that he didn't realise Kaka hovering above him. The Brazilian even tugged Cristiano’s shirt in an attempt to made Cristiano aware of his existence.

“Earth to Criiiis..”, said Kaka in a drawling voice that you would make to a person on a deathbed. He continued after he was sure he got Cristiano’s full attention. “Listen, you did well for someone who played for 24 minutes. Think of it as a warm up to Wednesday, okay. I’m sure you would score on Wednesday.”, Kaka patted Cristiano’s back. 

“We’re facing Barca on Wednesday”, Cristiano attempted to sound confident although his croaky voice reduce the effect. Kaka nodded. “Yes, and you will score. Because you’re worth twelve of Messi, Cristiano. You know that, right?”, Kaka spoke softly.

Cristiano didn't know if he was still disoriented or imagining things, all he knew was that he felt Kaka was slowly leaning towards him. His mind was racing, because in a matter of seconds their noses would meet and afterwards their lips, and it would change everything between them. “ _I wanted this”_ , Cristiano thought. “ _But it’s not right!_ ,” a voice in his head screamed. _What if I don't care?”_ , a louder voice emerged on the back of his head. And so Cristiano shook his thought and closed his eyes to wait for the inevitable-

 

-“ **Beep!** ”

 

And that beep was as loud a morning alarm, it made both Cristiano and Kaka jumped out of their seats. Kaka awkwardly opened his locker behind him and retrieve his phone.

 

From: Enrico

Are you on the plane yet?

 

He forgot about Carol. Dear God.

 

And with a slight awkward apologetical look at Cristiano, Kaka mumbled, “I gotta go. Brasil. Yeah. Brasil”, he realised he didn't make any sense. He knew he should've run to the airport but somehow he kept rooted on the spot. 

“You should go.”, Cristiano said breathlessly. “I-I’ll wait for your news”, He awkwardly pointed at Kaka’s phone.

With a final look at each other, Kaka turned around and run towards the door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernando was also on the news headline after this game (like literally) because he scored his first goal in a Chelsea shirt vs West Ham, and you cant tell me sese had nothing to do with it :3


End file.
